<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ember eyes, burning hearts by asweetepilogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223825">ember eyes, burning hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asweetepilogue/pseuds/asweetepilogue'>asweetepilogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar &amp; Spice Bingo [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rutting, Scenting, Screen Reader Compatible, Screen Reader Friendly, Witcher Biology (The Witcher), but also kind of, only witchers have heats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asweetepilogue/pseuds/asweetepilogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Geralt had no desire for anyone to see him in such a state, ever. Especially not Jaskier. The rut was the most animal – the most monstrous – thing that any witcher experienced. If Jaskier saw him like that, desperate and near feral as he tried anything and everything to find relief—<br/>No. He couldn’t allow it. <i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The heat comes upon all witchers eventually, a side effect of the mutations that make them what they are. This year, it catches Geralt by surprise, and Jaskier doesn't make it easy on him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar &amp; Spice Bingo [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ember eyes, burning hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: a/b/o<br/>this isn't FULLY a/b/o, I mostly focused on the knotting and heat aspects. this is basically just 6k of smut and Geralt being a lil dummy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt had always known that someday being a witcher would get him killed. </p>
<p>It was part of the job. None of them died of old age, at least not in the traditional sense. If you weren’t killed by an angry mob of hateful humans, then you would get slow and sloppy until a monster took you down. It was inevitable, something that Geralt had tentatively made his peace with.</p>
<p>He had not, however, expected <em>this</em> to be his cause of death. And he was almost sure that was where this was headed. </p>
<p>His skin was on fire. His bones itched in a familiar, unsettling way, urging him to move, run, fight, fuck. His heart rate had been elevated for the last day and a half now, pounding in his ears. He couldn’t sleep, could barely eat, drank only to try and put out the heat that radiated out from his core. </p>
<p>It was nothing he hadn’t felt before, to some degree. The rut came upon them all eventually, every few years on the Path. It was inconvenient, to say the least. A side effect of the mutagens that gave them some of their strength and their rapid healing. After emerging from the first Trials, he and Eskel – the only survivors – had been pulled aside and told that when the heat came over them, they should lock themselves in the watchtower and wait it out. </p>
<p>It was always unbearable, but over the years Geralt had learned to cope. Fucking someone was out of the question, of course; the knot alone would frighten away even the most accommodating of whores, and anyways, they had been warned against it. If they gave in, Vesemir had warned, they would not stop until their rut was satisfied. Geralt knew that there were others who disregarded this rule, but he was not among them. No amount of relief could be worth the risk of hurting someone. </p>
<p>This time was well and truly testing his limits, though. </p>
<p>Geralt typically knew approximately when it would hit him. It wasn’t predictable, not entirely, but he tracked the seasons as they passed and could usually give a rough ballpark. Typically when the time grew near, he would part from Jaskier and make his way either back to the witcher keep or lose himself deep in the forest to ride it out. He had no desire for anyone to see him in such a state, ever. Especially not Jaskier. The rut was the most animal – the most <em>monstrous </em>– thing that any witcher experienced. If Jaskier saw him like that, desperate and near feral as he tried anything and everything to find relief—</p>
<p>No. He couldn’t allow it.</p>
<p>The issue with that was that, this year, Geralt had forgotten about it.</p>
<p>It was unacceptable, a slip up that he couldn’t afford, but it had happened anyways. Only three weeks ago, sitting around the fire on a night like any other, Jaskier had turned towards him and said, <em>alright, fuck it</em>, and kissed him, hard. From there things had blossomed naturally, and Geralt found himself moving through his days as if he were floating. He felt lighter than he had in years, and Jaskier was clearly elated by the shift in their relationship as well. Not much had changed, but their touches were easier, endearments freer. An anxiety had released in Geralt that he hadn’t even known was there, and for the first time in his life he felt no resistance when he tried to put his feelings to words. At night they moved together, soft lovemaking that Geralt hadn’t even known himself capable of. He just wanted Jaskier to feel good, to feel <em>loved</em>. </p>
<p>The affection nestled inside of him reacted to the heat like oil on a bonfire. </p>
<p>He’d not been paying attention to the passage of time, and the arousal hadn’t even seemed out of place at first. Nearly everything Jaskier did aroused Geralt in some way or another, to the degree that it was mostly an annoyance. For years he had watched Jaskier with an ember of hot want settled deep in his stomach, flaring whenever he caught a flash of skin or watched Jaskier’s fingers dance over the strings of his lute. Finally being allowed to indulge had not quenched his thirst to any degree.</p>
<p>So it wasn’t until the second day that he really noticed something was off, and once he identified the hot, aching feeling inside him Geralt felt only dread. </p>
<p>He <em>had</em> to ignore it, he knew. There was nothing else to be done. He could not, would not risk his relationship with Jaskier by telling him about it. Jaskier would only want to help, and with the want burning through him Geralt didn’t know if he would be able to refuse. </p>
<p>It had never felt like this before. He felt like he was dying, drowning in his own desire anytime he so much as caught the bard’s perfume on the breeze. His want for Jaskier felt like it always did, but the heat made him desperate for it in a way that he could barely even define. Jaskier’s fingers on his knuckles made him breathless. His smile was like a blow. On the second day when he leaned in to steal a kiss, Geral was overwhelmed by the scent of happiness and low arousal that poured off of Jaskier in waves. He’d dipped away, making some excuse about hunting, his fingertips burning with the need to reach out. As soon as he was out of earshot he’d fumbled his cock out and come after no more than a few strokes, the knot at the base of his cock swollen and oversensitive. He wanted Jaskier, wanted his hands on him, wanted to bury himself in his throat and his ass so badly it felt like he was going to lose his mind because of it. </p>
<p>But he wouldn’t. Either Jaskier would be disgusted at his monstrous desires, or he would try and appease them, and Geralt might hurt him. The thought was enough to make Geralt pull away every time, no matter how his blood sang when the other man drew near. </p>
<p>Jaskier knew something was wrong, of course. How could he not, when Geralt jumped away from his touch, snapped at him when he said <em>darling</em> in that fond tone, pushed him away as much as he could short of telling Jaskier to leave. He could do damage control after this was done, he thought. Only a few days.</p>
<p>Of course he didn’t make it that far. </p>
<p>They were setting up camp, a task made uneasy and difficult by Geralt’s fumbling hands and general jumpiness. Jaskier went off to collect wood, giving Geralt a moment to collect himself. He knelt near the center of the little clearing, in front of the shallow spot he’d dug out to place their fire in. The noise of the forest around him was calming, the cool breeze a balm on his overheated skin. He focused on the sound of the river nearby, wondering if he might benefit from a bath in its icy flows. Anything to help smother this raging, burning thing writhing under his skin.</p>
<p>He was so deep in half-thought, half-meditation that he didn’t even hear Jaskier’s approach. Something heavy – firewood, he’d gone to get firewood – was dropped near his knee, and Geralt startled badly. Jaskier made a noise of concern and reached out, his palm landing heavily on Geralt’s shoulder. The contact was like a brand, burning through the fabric of his shirt. He would have cursed himself for taking his armor off if he could even form a coherent thought, all of his focus on the sensation of Jaskier’s skin where his finger brushed against Geralt’s neck. It would be so easy, he thought hysterically, to reach up and grab that thin wrist, to pull Jaskier down into his lap, to tear his trousers off and thrust up into the heat of him. It would be so, so easy. </p>
<p>Geralt flinched away, heaving in a breath of air that was filled with the smell of Jaskier. He gritted his teeth, trying desperately to regain his composure. </p>
<p>“Alright,” Jaskier snapped, his hands flying to his hips. “What the hell is wrong with you?”</p>
<p>Geralt stared at the fire pit, seeing Jaskier’s movements only out of the corner of his eye. Still trying to get a hold of his breathing, he said, “Nothing. I'm fine.”</p>
<p>“Bull, witcher,” Jaskier replied. He sounded angry, but Geralt could smell the hurt pouring off of him, the salty tang of unshed tears. Fuck. “I was going to just let it slide, give you some space to get over – whatever this is, but clearly that's not going to happen. Have you been poisoned or something? Cursed? Are you having some kind of, I don't know, delayed panic? About us?” He paused, and the distressed-hurt-salt smell grew stronger. "Is it me? Did I— Did I do something wro—”</p>
<p>“No!” Geralt said, something sick and awful unfurling in his chest. His head whipped around of its own volition, turning towards the bard. Jaskier cut himself off, shocked into stillness by Geralt’s outburst. “No,” he said again. “It's not about you.”</p>
<p>Jaskier slowly lowered himself down to Geralt’s level, sitting cross legged in the dirt. Geralt found himself following the movement warily. They were so close now, he could feel the warmth of Jaskier’s body next to him, the air between them seeming to vibrate with tension. Geralt’s eyes were drawn down to Jaskier’s lips, watching them form abstract shapes. Fuck, he wanted to kiss him. He’d never wanted anything more in his entire life, he thought distractedly. It was so hard to focus with the bard this close, want coursing through Geralt’s entire body. Jaskier said something. Geralt forced himself to process the words. “You've been avoiding me,” Jaskier said. Hurt colored his tone as clearly as it did the air around them. </p>
<p>Geralt let out a long breath, disrupting the hot air between them. A mistake; when he inhaled, the taste of Jaskier coated his tongue, burrowing down into the core of him. He shuddered, both from the thick wave of arousal that washed over him and the effort of holding himself back, of keeping himself from burying his face in Jaskier’s neck. Without warning, Jaskier reached out, his fingers pressing into the back of Geralt’s hand where it was clenched against his thigh. </p>
<p>The light contact was like a spark to kindling, igniting a wildfire that swept across him in an instant. He was hard, had been for who knows how long, and his cock throbbed, trapped in the confines of his trousers. It was so intense, and he wanted, he couldn’t help it, he needed Jaskier like he needed air to breathe— </p>
<p>Geralt tensed, bowing over slightly and catching himself on the dirt with one hand, his stomach clenching almost painfully. His eyes slammed shut. "Fuck," he gaspped. "<em>Don't</em>, don’t do that." His breathing was fast, too fast, and Jaskier hadn’t moved his hand yet.  </p>
<p>“Geralt, what the fuck,” he hissed. “What is wrong with you? <em>Is</em> it a curse? Should we be looking for a witch or something? Does it hurt? Are you in danger?”</p>
<p>“Jaskier, stop.” Geralt took a few breaths, fighting for composure. He leaned back a bit, feeling the fabric of his pants shifting over his aching cock in a way that made him shiver. Finally he opened his eyes and glanced at Jaskier, but Jaskier wasn’t looking at his face. </p>
<p>He was looking down at Geralt’s lap. At the incredibly obvious evidence of his painful arousal. Geralt cursed under his breath. </p>
<p>The lust that rolled off of Jaskier was familiar and predictable, but the effect that it had on Geralt was not. Jaskier wanted him, wanted his cock, smelled like he wanted Geralt to fuck him. It had Geralt’s mouth watering, and he let out an honest to gods whine. </p>
<p>Jaskier seemed to snap back to himself, his gaze rising from where it was fixed on the shape of Geralt’s cock. “Is that, er, related?” he asked. </p>
<p>Geralt exhaled through his teeth, most of his attention focused on not allowing himself to shove the bard to the ground to have his way with him. “It's a witcher thing,” he gritted out. </p>
<p>“Well, I fail to see how that's the case. It's never been a major witcher problem before now,” Jaskier said.</p>
<p>“This is different,” Geralt said, shifting slightly. No position helped. “I'm sorry. I lost track of time. I didn’t think it would hit this soon.”</p>
<p>“Geralt,” Jaskier said slowly, in the tone he often used for unruly nobles. "If you don't tell me what's going on right now I'm going to start yelling.”</p>
<p>Fine. “It's a mutation,” Geralt snapped, finally looking back at Jaskier. He knew he probably looked insane, pupils blown wide enough to look human, sweaty and flushed with need. He glared at Jaskier for a moment, but Jaskier only stared back at him in confusion. Geralt shook his head, huffing. There was nothing for it. Jaskier wasn’t going to leave well enough alone, wouldn’t drop it if he thought Geralt was in some kind of danger. “Some of the mutagens are taken from lycanthropes. Their regenerative abilities are what give us our rapid healing. But there are… side effects.”</p>
<p>“Side effects?”</p>
<p>“We go into rut,” Geralt said, turning his gaze away again. He focused on the treeline, the individual leaves swaying in the evening breeze, tinged with just the faintest hint of gold as the sun began to dip towards the horizon. “We have to fucking breed. Like dogs.” He spat the words out, disgusted. </p>
<p>Jaskier made a choked sound next to him. Was he… laughing? “So what you're saying is that you get really horny for a few days?” he asked, and Geralt could detect the amusement in his voice. “Geralt, my dearest. I think that's something I could more than help you with.”</p>
<p>Geralt whipped back towards him, teeth bared even as he felt a new wave of desire wash over him, stronger than ever. Jaskier’s fingers were still pressing into the back of his hand, steady and unmoving, and he was offering. He wanted to help. “You don't know what you're saying,” he growled, trying to convince himself as much as Jaskier. “I could hurt you. I can barely fucking <em>think</em>, I want you so badly. The way you smell—” He lost himself for a moment, eyes tracking down the line of Jaskier's neck. He thought about how the scent of Jaskier was strongest just behind his ear, how good it would be to press his nose there and just breathe. Thickly, he said, “And there's – it's not just desire. I have a fucking <em>knot</em>. You'll be stuck on my cock, maybe for hours.”</p>
<p>A flush immediately climbed up Jaskier’s neck and bloomed prettily across his cheekbones, turning his pale skin the color of roses in the dying light. The smell of arousal between them grew impossibly stronger, spiking dangerously. Geralt wondered if he could possibly be suffocated by it, if it could poison the air like a noxious gas. He certainly felt lightheaded enough. Clearly Jaskier was somehow, impossibly, improbably interested in the idea of Geralt’s knot. “You… want that?” he asked, disbelieving. Jaskier’s eyes roved over his face, and his heated, slightly embarrassed expression suddenly morphed into something confident, something filled with affection and trust and love. If Geralt had thought he was having difficulty breathing before, now he was truly floundering. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Jaskier said, not an ounce of hesitation in his tone. “Yeah, I do.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Geralt asked, but he was already leaning sideways into Jaskier's space, his mouth open as he heaved in great lungfuls of Jaskier's desire. “I don't know what it’ll be like, I've never—”</p>
<p>“You've never been with anyone during a heat?” Jaskier asked. He pressed his palm more firmly into the back of Geralt’s hand, sliding their joined fingers further up his thigh. Geralt closed his eyes, a high whine escaping his throat. </p>
<p>“I learned to keep to myself when it hit. I didn’t want to hurt anyone. I could hurt you, I’m out of control.” If Jaskier got up and walked away right now, Geralt would only be grateful. He found that he was no longer capable of pulling away. Jaskier’s free hand came up to press against Geralt’s cheek, and he knew the battle was lost. If Jaskier left he might still be able to keep himself from following, but Geralt couldn’t make himself move from his place kneeling on the ground, frozen. Fire licked at his skin where Jaskier’s cool palm pressed against him. </p>
<p>“You would never hurt me,” Jaskier said, and his eyes were filled with nothing but trust. Geralt could have sobbed, had he not been so preoccupied with the want threatening to devour him from the inside out. “I can’t believe no one has ever had you like this,” Jaskier said softly. There was something like awe in his voice, and his hands on Geralt were gentle.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes, unable to look anymore, focusing only on not reaching out to take and take and take. “Why would anyone ever want to—”</p>
<p>“I do,” Jaskier breathed. “I want you. Always.” And then there were lips on his, catching him by surprise. </p>
<p>As soon as their lips touched, Geralt came undone, all of the coiled tension in him snapping. He launched himself into the kiss, his hands coming up to cradle Jaskier's face as his tongue invaded his mouth. He tasted brilliant, like woodsmoke and lavender and the tea he’d had that morning. It blended with the scent of Jaskier all around him, the arousal spiking in the air as Geralt flicked his tongue against the backs of Jaskier’s teeth. </p>
<p>They tumbled backwards to the forest floor, Jaskier either incapable or unwilling to hold back the witcher attempting to ravish him. Geralt followed him down, eager to keep their mouths together as Jaskier opened his legs wide to welcome him closer. One of his hands came down to hike up Jaskier’s shirt, clutching at the warm skin he found underneath. Jaskier propped himself up on one elbow as Geralt half straddled his thigh, one knee pressing between his legs. His mouth was still warm and insistent on Geralt’s, already growing sloppy as their hips slotted together. Geralt thrust eagerly against Jaskier’s firm stomach, and they both groaned at the friction the motion caused. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Geralt said, breaking off the kiss to gasp against the column of Jaskier’s throat. “Fuck, I want you.” He bit the words into Jaskier’s throat, his jaw, behind his ear. The world was hazy, blurred at the edges. The only thing he could think about was the sharp need burning in his gut, the feeling of Jaskier’s half-hard cock pressing into his hip. “You have no idea what you do to me. You smell so fucking good, Jask, I can’t— I want—” He gave up, panting against the pale skin of Jaskier’s neck. His scent was strong here, right where his jaw met the delicate tendon of his neck, and Geralt buried his nose and inhaled deeply. The smell of Jaskier’s arousal, his easy trust, was like a drug. The desperate feral creature in Geralt that was responsible for the rut clamoured at the scent, his mind screaming <em>mate mate mate</em>. His hips ground down again of their own accord, and he could feel Jaskier’s fingers fumbling at the fastenings of his trousers. </p>
<p>“Fuck, get these off,” Jaskier said, breathless and eager. Eager for Geralt, for his skin and his mouth and his cock. Pants off was a good idea, he agreed dizzily, but he couldn’t focus enough to help Jaskier with the task. Just having the bard’s fingers so close to his cock was making his head swim. </p>
<p>The hand still clutching Geralt’s face swiped up to push the hair back from his forehead. Geralt forced himself to focus on Jaskier’s face, flush and beautiful, eyes bright in the dying light. Geralt inhaled deeply, his deathgrip on Jaskier’s side easing slightly. “Stay with me, okay?” Jaskier asked, his thumb coming back to swipe over Geralt’s cheekbone. “I’m right here, Geralt.” And in that moment Jaskier finally flicked open the last button on his trousers, slipping past the open v to wrap a hand around Geralt’s weeping cock. </p>
<p>It was fucking incendiary. Geralt fell forward on top of Jaskier like a puppet with its strings cut, only managing to throw his forearm out to brace on so he didn’t crush the man beneath him. His forehead pressed against Jaskier’s shoulder as he thrust into the tight clutch of Jaskier’s palm. It was so good, <em>so</em> good, tight and hot and already wet from precome, and it was Jaskier. Geralt could feel the familiar lute calluses against the head of his cock as Jaskier brushed a thumb over the slit, and Geralt jerked hard in his grasp. He’d never been so hard in his life, already on edge after days of the heat smouldering in him. He moaned against Jaskier’s collarbone, the hand not supporting him fisting hard in Jaskier’s loose shirt. At some point this evening he’d taken off the doublet, must have, but Geralt couldn’t remember. Had been trying so hard not to look. He couldn’t remember why now, not with Jaskier’s presence surrounding him, with his talented musician’s hands around his cock. “Jaskier, please, please,” he panted, not even knowing what he was asking. </p>
<p>Jaskier turned his head, and Geralt felt lips brush along his temple, gentle as a butterfly's wings. “That’s it, come on, sweetheart,” Jaskier said, breathing heavily himself. “I’ve got you, come on.” He gave another rough tug on Geralt’s cock and shifted his thigh upwards to press more firmly against his ass, putting pressure on his balls. Geralt’s orgasm punched through him, every muscle locking up as he coated Jaskier’s fingers in cum.</p>
<p>It was nearly painful in its intensity, rolling waves of pleasure that seemed to go on forever. Eventually his muscles unclenched and he slumped down a bit, breathing hard. Jaskier’s fingers still slowly worked him over, dancing lightly across his skin. He was still hard, a little oversensitive. When Jaskier’s fingers found the slight swell at the base of his cock, Geralt jerked, whining at the sharp spike of pleasure.</p>
<p>Jaskier looked up at him with wide eyes, his own hard cock pressing into Geralt’s stomach. He was covered in Geralt’s cum, on his stomach and his shirt where Geralt had failed to hike it all the way up, and the smell of his arousal was stronger than ever. Still looking at Geralt with that piercing cerulean gaze, he said, “I want you to fuck me now. Assuming you’re not finished.”</p>
<p>In answer, Geralt slid his hands down to Jaskier’s thighs and picked him up in one smooth motion.</p>
<p>Jaskier gasped and then laughed in delight, a sound that warmed Geralt in an entirely different way from the heat still coiled in his gut. They were still both almost fully clothed, which was horrendous. Geralt deposited Jaskier gently on his bedroll, grateful that they had already at least done that much to set up camp earlier. He moved away quickly, not wanting to get distracted by the way Jaskier stretched out like a satisfied cat on the pallet. “Strip,” he grunted, reaching over to the side to retrieve Jaskier’s bag. </p>
<p>Jaskier did as he asked, shuffling out of his pants and shucking his dirtied shirt while Geralt fumbled for the oil they kept at hand. When he turned back around, he found Jaskier already on his hands and knees, his yet untouched cock hanging heavy between his legs. Geralt was hit by a wave of renewed lust, and had to fight the urge to sink his teeth into the pale skin of Jaskier’s ass. For a moment, he was just still, his hand clenching so hard around the vial of oil he could hear the glass creaking. </p>
<p>Jaskier clearly noticed his hesitation, throwing a concerned look over one shoulder. “Is this alright?” he asked. “I know we usually go the other way around, but I thought this would be most… efficient.” </p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Geralt choked out, finally moving again. His hands shook as he reached for the bard, running a palm down the center of his back. Jaskier shivered under the firm touch. </p>
<p>“Well then get on with it,” Jaskier said, sounding out of breath again. “I don’t have all day, witcher.”</p>
<p>Geralt sprang into action once again, yanking the stopper out of the vial with his teeth. With unsteady hands he coated his fingers in oil, some of the cool liquid spilling onto the dirt in his haste. He had to be sure there was enough, had to stay focused enough to make sure he didn’t hurt Jaskier. Coming once had smothered the fire for a few moments, but now, with Jaskier spread out before him, it was climbing back to full height again. His cock <em>ached</em>, the first orgasm leaving him dissatisfied and twitchy. He needed to bury his cock in something and stay there, feel Jaskier all around him, clenching down on him. Geralt shuffled forwards and covered Jaskier’s body with his own, wishing he’d thought to take off his own shirt so he could feel the warmth of them pressed together. Nosing at the thin skin over Jaskier’s spine, Geralt reached one hand down to thumb over his entrance, his other reaching around to palm his dick. </p>
<p>Jaskier jerked under him, letting out a high whine. He didn’t seem to know if he wanted to move backwards or forwards, rocking between Geralt’s fingers at his ass and his hand around his cock. “Fuck, Geralt,” he bit out. One of his hands came up to reach behind him, thin fingers gripping at Geralt’s still clothed hip. “Come on, come on.”</p>
<p>Thank fuck they’d been doing this so often, Geralt thought, quickly working Jaskier open with first one and then two fingers. Even after a few days of imposed abstinence the bard was still fairly loose, taking Geralt’s thick digits easily. This was easier than anything else had been so far, despite the insistent, fierce itch in his bones that wanted to take Jaskier right then. Geralt knew how to do this, could practically do it in his sleep now. There was no part of Jaskier’s body he didn’t know by heart. His fingers scissored Jaskier open with the same unconscious expertise that Jaskier displayed when strumming his lute, unerringly seeking out the sweetest notes. </p>
<p>It wasn’t long before Geralt was adding a third finger. A little too soon, but he knew that Jaskier favored the slight burn, liked to feel the stretch of it in his toes. Jaskier gasped at the further intrusion, the hand on Geralt’s hip falling back to the ground to support him as his elbow buckled. “Oh fuck, yes,” he hissed, “yes, just like that. Melitile, I missed you.”</p>
<p>Geralt hummed through the haze that surrounded him, his focus entirely on the feeling of Jaskier’s body around him, his hole clenching down around his fingers. He curled his fingers to rub against Jaskier’s prostate at the same time he thumbed over the head of Jaskier’s cock on an upstroke. </p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>, oh gods, stop, stop,” Jaskier said, hips stuttering in Geralt’s grasp. That cut through the miasma of lust, and Geralt jerked his hands sharply away. Jaskier groaned as his fingers slipped out, shuddering. “Ah, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean— I was close. Shit. I want you to fuck me.” He turned his head again to pierce Geralt with that stunning blue gaze, brow sweaty and contorted with pleasure. </p>
<p>Geralt wanted to hesitate, but his hands were already reaching. “You— Are you sure you’re—”</p>
<p>“Geralt,” Jaskier said, turning over onto his side. “I’m sure. Fuck me already.”</p>
<p>“I want to see you,” Geralt said, one hand pushing Jaskier’s hip until the man rolled fully over onto his back. Jaskier looked up at him with bright eyes, flushed and open and beautiful. Geralt settled between his knees, his hands slipping under Jaskier’s thighs to haul him forward. His cock nudged under Jaskier’s balls, and they both groaned. “Tell me,” he panted, reaching a hand down to line himself up, desperation making his teeth ache, “tell me if I hurt you, tell me to stop.”</p>
<p>“You won’t,” Jaskier said quickly, words tumbling over each other, all of his typical eloquence lost. His hips shifted back, seeking Geralt’s cock, the head just brushing against his entrance. “Fuck me, fuck me now, please—”</p>
<p>Geralt could never deny him anything, not really. He pushed forward, sliding home in one smooth motion. </p>
<p>Jaskier went still underneath him, eyes clenched shut, legs clenched tightly around Geralt’s ribs and mouth open in a silent gasp. He was so tight, even with all the prep, so tight it almost hurt, and Geralt could cry at the sheer relief of it. It was better than anything he’d ever felt, maybe. He wasn’t even fully sheathed before his hips were shifting, rocking shallowly in and out of Jaskier by centimeters. Jaskier stuttered out a moan, his hands coming up to clutch at Geralt’s shoulders. “I’m s-sorry,” Geralt stuttered out, trying to still, give Jaskier time to adjust. It was impossible, his body no longer reacting to his command. “Jaskier. I can’t stop, I, ah, I have to move.”</p>
<p>Jaskier nodded jerkily, his breathing coming in shallow little gasps. He wrenched his eyes open to meet Geralt’s, still nodding. “I said I wanted you to fuck me, didn’t I?” he asked, voice nearly lost in his pants. “<em>Move</em>, Geralt.”</p>
<p>It was all the permission Geralt needed. He pulled almost fully out and slammed back in, only his grip on Jaskier’s thighs keeping the bard in place. Jaskier shouted, throwing his head back as Geralt started fucking him in earnest. </p>
<p>It was exactly what he’d needed this entire time, just what his body had been clamouring for, what he needed to finally sate the fire in him. Jaskier writhed underneath him, shifting his hips back to meet every thrust. Geralt dropped his shoulder and lifted one of Jaskier’s legs up and over, changing the angle to more easily hit the spot that made Jaskier light up so eagerly for him. On the next thrust the bard’s moan sounded closer to a sob, all the breath punching out of him. Geralt pressed an open mouth kiss to his knee, the inside of his thigh, all the while snapping his hips forward as hard as he could. It was so close to and yet so far removed from their usual lovemaking. Geralt still felt the tender, aching thing inside of him flare when he met Jaskier’s watery gaze, but he couldn’t make himself go slow, couldn’t force himself to be sweet or gentle. But Jaskier didn’t seem to want that now, meeting Geralt’s passion with an equal amount of his own, crying out a chorus of <em>yes Geralt yes yes yes there yes </em>when Geralt reached between them to capture his cock in his fist. </p>
<p>Neither of them could last long. Jaskier came first, his eyes screwing up and his back arching as he shook apart in Geralt’s hands. The unrelenting clench of his muscles around Geralt’s cock was ecstasy, and he found his hips stuttering, his breath coming in shallow gasps as he neared the precipice once again. Jaskier reached out for him, coming down from his own high, and curled his fingers in Geralt’s hair, tugging hard. </p>
<p>Geralt came with a strangled groan, burying himself as deeply as he could. As he pumped his seed into the tight clutch of Jaskier’s body, he felt the rapid swelling at the base of his cock, held tight in place just inside the ring of Jaskier’s muscle. Jaskier felt it too, gasping at the sudden stretch. Geralt shuddered as Jaskier’s ass clenched around him again, another wave of pleasure rolling over him as his cock twitched. </p>
<p>“Oh,” Jaskier panted, looking down at their joined bodies with wide eyes. “That feels…”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Geralt said. He pressed his forehead into Jaskier’s knee, his eyes clenching shut as he tried to ground himself against the little shockwaves of pleasure that continued to roll over him. </p>
<p>“It’s not bad,” Jaskier said, shifting slightly. He shivered a little as Geralt’s cock jostled inside him, and Geralt groaned into the meat of Jaskier’s thigh. “It feels good?” </p>
<p>Geralt nodded shakily, breathing slowly. After a moment, he reached down and pulled Jaskier up towards him, settling him in his lap. The new position allowed Jaskier to sink down even further, and both of them were left gasping. Jaskier’s arms came up to fold around Geralt’s neck, one hand carding through his hair. “Easier to ride it out this way,” Geralt grunted once he could breathe again. Jaskier lifted up a little, as if to test the knot that had formed at the base of Geralt’s cock, and sunk back down again when he felt the resistance stretching his rim. Geralt moaned open mouthed against Jaskier's shoulder, stiffening as another wave of pleasure crested and washed over him. He shuddered as he came down, his hips grinding in tiny circles.</p>
<p>Jaskier tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, looking into Geralt’s face with a curious expression. “Are you... still coming?” he asked. </p>
<p>“Sort of,” Geralt grit out, his hands clenching and unclenching on Jaskier’s hips. “It comes in… bursts.”</p>
<p>“Still good?” Jaskier’s voice was concerned, but his face when Geralt looked up to meet his gaze was all fondness. </p>
<p>He nodded, breathing out shakily as his cock twitched again, a bright shock of pleasure that warmed his toes. “Don’t think it could be bad with you,” he said honestly. </p>
<p>It took another fifteen minutes or so, but slowly the surges of pleasure became less and less overpowering and finally Geralt’s cock went soft. He slipped out of Jaskier easily, the swelling at the base of his dick having gone down as well. Jaskier flopped bonelessly to the side, onto the grass, looking up at the dark night sky with a blissed out expression. Geralt felt much the same, lowering himself gracelessly to the nearly ruined bedroll. He turned on his side to face Jaskier, who tilted his head to meet his gaze. </p>
<p>“I thought you said it might be <em>hours</em>,” Jaskier said, his tone slightly teasing. “That couldn’t have been more than twenty minutes.”</p>
<p>“How was I supposed to know?” Geralt asked, giving Jaskier a half hearted glare. “I’ve never done that before either.”</p>
<p>Jaskier reached out a hand and twirled a finger around one of the loose locks of hair falling around Geralt’s face. “I hope you’ll tell me next time as well,” he said, concentrating on tightening the lock around his index finger. “Whenever that is.”</p>
<p>“The rut hits us every few years, usually closer to two than three. It’s not totally predictable,” Geralt said. He could feel the shame clawing its way back into his chest, nervous in the face of what he’d done. This side of him that Jaskier had now seen. “I’m… sorry.”</p>
<p>Jaskier looked at him like he’d started growing horns. “For maybe one of the best fucks of my life?” he asked, incredulous. “I’ll be honest, Geralt, I’m only a little disappointed that it doesn’t happen more often.”</p>
<p>“But I— It’s not… normal. Human. You deserve better than that.”</p>
<p>Jaskier laughed at him outright this time, and Geralt blinked, trying not to be offended. When he saw his expression, Jaskier gained control of himself, managing to wrestle his mirth back behind an affectionate but exasperated smile. “Darling, I’ve literally made it my life’s work to improve the reputation of non-humans, namely witchers. It didn’t escape my notice that there are some things about you that are different. You are <em>not</em> a monster because of this. I’m sorry that this happens to you if it makes you feel, I don’t know, out of control, but you never did anything I didn’t ask you to. You were still you.” His expression grew softer as he turned on his side to put them face to face, looking into Geralt’s eyes as the hand in his hair came up to cradle his cheek. “The man I love.”</p>
<p>Geralt closed his eyes, unable to face the full onslaught of Jaskier’s affection. His throat closed up around any words he might say, so he just leaned his forehead against Jaskier’s for a moment before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. When he finally found his voice, he said, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>When he opened his eyes, Jaskier was grinning at him. “No need to thank me,” he said brightly. “Just tell me when we can do it again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!! I don't tend to write a lot of porn so I hope it was readable. Thank you to px and kate for betaing it for me! <br/>if you want to see more content like this, come follow me on <a href="asweetprologue.tumblr.com">tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>